


i'll let you off with a warning

by jemejem



Series: Seventh [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I love Kevin, Kid Fic, M/M, Seth keeps getting caught by officer wymack to see his son, because kevins a nerd, jk, who hangs around the precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemejem/pseuds/jemejem
Summary: The first time Seth was brought in, he was sat by detective David Wymack’s desk and given a stern talking to. He almost rolled his eyes: He’d never been caught for all the graffiti he’d done under the main Palmetto bridge, but as soon as the cameras caught him carving dicks into his shitty headmaster’s desk he was brought in and sat down by the stoic man stood in front of him.(A prompt from my tumblr)
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Series: Seventh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535066
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	i'll let you off with a warning

The first time Seth was brought in, he was sat by detective David Wymack’s desk and given a stern talking to. He almost rolled his eyes: He’d never been caught for all the graffiti he’d done under the main Palmetto bridge, but as soon as the cameras caught him carving dicks into his shitty headmaster’s desk he was brought in and sat down by the stoic man stood in front of him.

“I’ll let you off with a warning, Gordon,” the officer said. Seth grinned_._ “But vandalism is a serious offence, especially when you’re an adult. Three warnings and you’ll get a fine. Anything after than and you’ll be arrested for a three month stint in juvie, or six months of community service. Are you even listening to me, kid?”

Yeah, Seth was listening, but not very well. He’d just noticed a cute kid - just around his age, too - sat on a ratty couch in the corner of the precinct, reading a book with rectangle glasses. His eyes were really green, glancing up to Seth when he suspected someone was looking at him.

Seth had the audacity to wink, because of _course _he did. He liked the way the boy’s cheeks went pink as he buried his nose back into his nerdy little history book.

Wymack’s fingers snapped in front of his face. “We done here, Gordon?”

“I am if you are, sir.” Seth let his mischievous grin stretch a little wider at Wymack’s withering glare. “You gonna take me home?”

“I’m sure you can find your own way home, maggot. Scram: I don’t want to see you back in that chair, got it?”

Seth saluted him and stood, making sure to throw his most charming smile in the boy’s direction. Just in case he was looking again. He grabbed his black hoodie that was draped over the arm of the chair and whistled on his way out, ignoring the scathing glares of the snivelling cops that shared the bullpen.

All the way home he thought about the boy’s cute blush, his rectangular glasses, his messy tufts of black hair. And if he made plans to go painting in Wymack’s district next time he had the chance, well.

That was no one’s business but his own.

*

The second time he was brought in - almost a month and a half after Seth’s first arrest - the kid was sat at his father’s desk, typing away. He looked very studious and had a new pair of frames, larger, more circular as they perched on the bridge of his nose. It made his eyes even bigger, like he needed any help in the aesthetics department.

“Don’t move,” Wymack groused, pointing at him. “I’ll be back.”

Seth smiled lazily at him, sinking into his chair and letting his head roll around to look at the kid. “Hi.”

The kid jumped and then promptly glared at him. “What do you want?”

Seth shrugged. “I was just saying hello. You’re a bit young for a cop, aren’t you?”

“Wymack’s my dad,” The kid answered nervously. “I come here and wait for his shift to end after school.”

“And what, write up his paperwork?”

The kid scowled. He really _was _cute. “No. I’m playing Minesweeper.”

_Cool. _Seth didn’t have a computer at home, so he leaned forward and cajoled the kid into letting him play. He was way better than him, to which the kid grew sullen at being showed up by some street rat.

“What’s your name?” He asked, suddenly.

Seth arched an eyebrow. “You didn’t just go look at my file?”

He glared. “I’m not allowed to look through the files.”

“Who cares about the rules?” Seth grinned. “You were clearly curious about me last time. I saw you looking.”

His cheeks grew steadily more pink. “Shut up. I was not.”

“You so were.”

He thrust out his hand, almost knocking over a stack of reports on his father’s desk. “I’m Kevin Day. I’m almost sixteen.”

“Seth Gordon.” Seth took his hand and squeezed it, holding on longer than necessary. Kevin was cherry red by now, breathing heavily out of his nose. “Sixteen and a half.”

“I’m not meant to talk to perps.” Kevin muttered, sinking lower into his father’s chair. “Did you murder someone?”

“I think I’d be in a supervised cell if I had. With cuffs and everything.” Seth winked. “You ever broken the law, Kev?”

“Don’t call me that.” Kevin snapped. “And no: of course not. My dad’s a _cop.”_

“So? My mom’s a crackhead: That doesn’t make me one.”

“Kevin,” His father griped, stalking back over to his desk. “What did I say about you talking to my arrestees?”

“Sorry, Dad.” Kevin muttered, wringing his hands in the hem of his shirt.

“Don’t be too mean, I cajoled him into it.” Seth grinned, sneaking another wink at the officer’s son. Kevin turned away to hide himself putting the backs of his hands against his cheeks in a weak attempt to cool them down.

Wymack pointed at him. “You: Be quiet.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Seth muttered, watching as Kevin retreated back to his corner couch with a different book in hand. All whilst Wymack filled out Seth’s report he pulled faces at Kevin, trying to make him laugh and succeeding numerous times.

When he finally left, he felt smug, despite the second strike next to his name.

*

The third time was just the same, except Seth was given a minor fine and a bigger warning:

“Well, son.” Wymack said, wryly. “You know what happens next time you’re caught, yes? Don’t let it happen.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Seth snarked before he could control his tongue, biting down on the grin when Wymack squinted suspiciously at Seth.

“Alright, well.” He tucked the report into his tray and stood up. “I’m heading out. You need a lift home, Gordon?”

Kevin, sat on the opposite end of his father’s desk to Seth, snapped his head up to glare at his dad. The tips of his ears were still pink from all the little notes Seth had flicked across the officer’s desktop, including little drawings and teasing nicknames. Wymack ignored his son’s theatrics, shutting off his computer and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

A lift home meant Seth could tease Kevin for the entirety of the fifteen minute drive. He usually would have refused but this time he nodded, sparing his wicked grin for when Kevin realised Seth would indeed be coming in the car with them. Kevin poked his tongue out, crossing his arms.

Seth sat in the back of Wymack’s police cruiser, right behind the man’s son: For the entirety of the drive home, he poked and tugged at Kevin through the metal grate that separated the driver’s cab from the passenger’s seat, testing Kevin’s ability to keep quiet as Seth tried to pull his hair and tickle his side.

It wasn’t till Wymack had pulled up outside Seth’s apartment complex that Kevin did finally look at Seth in the rearview mirror of the cruiser, before letting out an aggravated sigh and climbing out of the car. Seth, obviously, followed, slamming his door closed.

“Wanted to walk me to the door?” Seth teased. “I’m not sure that your dad would be happy about seeing you give me a kiss at the doorstep. I don’t think he likes me.”

“I hate you,” Kevin snapped, crossing his arms. “You’re the _worst. _Dad wants me to invite you to a youth group. We meet up on Fridays outside the library next to the precint. Be there, and stop getting in trouble just to see me.”

“Who said it was just to see you?” Seth managed, caught slightly off-guard. He wasn’t _that _easy to read.

Kevin snorted. “You’re so obvious when you get caught, like you’re sitting and waiting for Dad to bring you to the precinct. Plus, it’s only when school’s out in the afternoon. You’re not subtle, Gordon. Pay your fine, stop getting caught, and come to my youth group.”

“Stop getting caught, eh?” Seth leaned closer. “That’s not discouraging me to stop committing crime. Why, Kevin, have I already corrupted you?”

The emerald eyes sparkled. “We haven’t even kissed yet, Gordon. Don’t get ahead of yourself.” He patted Seth’s cheek and clambered back into his father’s cruiser.

Seth watched as Wymack’s car skidded away, a little pink-cheeked himself.

*

**Author's Note:**

> im putting these here in a series because ao3 is lacking the clearly superior rare pair that is sethvin


End file.
